Forever and Always: Side Stories
by MidnightWolf697
Summary: Various side stories written from my main fanfiction "Forever and Always" OCXKaname, OCXTakuma and some other pairings
1. Under the Moon

_**Author's Note: while I am writing my fanfiction 'Forever and Always', I wrote some short side stories to it. One of my friends suggested that I upload them on here so I decided to do just that! I'm not sure exactly how many there will be, but we'll find out when I'm done, haha :)**_

_**I hope you like them!**_

* * *

"The moonlight makes everything look so beautiful." Cassandra said as she looked up into the sky at the bright full moon.

"Yes, but nothing in the world compares to how beautiful you are." Kaname said, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him as they sat under the large oak tree.

She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder as she blushed profusely. He always had a way of making her blush and he knew it. He chuckled when he saw the blush creep across her face. It shown as a dull rosy red in the moonlight, making her look even more beautiful.

"What's so funny?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You are." He joked.

"Oh, ha ha very funny," She said sarcastically.

"I know it is." He said, smiling.

"Wow, the statue is actually showing emotion." She retorted playfully.

"You know I'm not completely emotionless, right?" He asked.

"I know." She giggled, "I love you just the way you are."

"And I feel the same way about you." He said, "Give or take a few things."

"Hey!" She lightly hit his arm, playfully pouting. "Maybe I should leave." She joked as she started to stand up.

Kaname caught her around the waist and pulled her back down onto his lap.

"Oh no you don't," He chuckled as he put both arms around her waist, pulling her closer until their faces were inches apart.

She rested her forehead against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes, lost in each others eyes. They enjoyed the quietness of the night, with the exception of chirping crickets and cicadas.

Cassandra lowered her head down to Kaname's shoulder, nuzzling his neck. She teasingly let her fangs scrape against his neck. She felt Kaname's grip on her shirt tighten as if he was waiting for her to bite him. She looked back up at him and met his gaze, tilting her head to the side a bit like a confused puppy.

"You can take some if you want." He said, tucking a strand of Cassandra's hair behind her ear.

"That's not what I want." She replied, leaning closer to him.

Kaname smirked when he realized what it was that she wanted. He caressed her cheek and brought her lips up to his. It was pure bliss. They were lost in their own little world; the moonlight shining down on the couple. Kaname intertwined his hand with hers as they parted for air.

"I love you more than anything in the world." He said romantically.

"I love you more than anything in the universe." She replied as they kissed again.

* * *

**_Please Review! It is greatly appreciated! :D_**


	2. Weakness

_**Author's Note: Special thanks to Lady Island Rose and lead for reviewing!**_

_**Here is another addition to "Forever and Always: Side Stories". Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Cassandra jolted awake as thunder rumbled loudly outside. She clutched her stuffed animal tightly to her chest; it was a wolf that she had named Midnight because of its black and silver fur. Kaname had given it to her when they were younger. She could hear her mom's comforting words ring in her head.

"Don't worry my sweet Cassie, its just thunder. Everything will be alright."

She laid back down and tried to fall back asleep but to no avail. She cringed at every loud roar of thunder; it sounded like gunshots. She hated thunderstorms because they reminded her of _that night._

"_You're mistaken." Kenji said, "We're not the ones you're after."_

"_Shut up you pathetic vampire." The hunter yelled._

_bang. Bang. BANG. **BANG!**_

Cassandra got up and bolted to the door, holding Midnight by its not-stuffed-enough, limp front paw. She couldn't take it anymore.

Her nightgown got caught between the door and its frame as left her room. She pulled it free but only by pulling hard on the fabric which caused her to fall back. She fixed the strap of her nightgown as she stood back up and picked up Midnight. She almost screamed when she heard another crack of thunder but covered her mouth, not wanting to wake the other students. A small whimper escaped her limps as she continued down the hallway.

'_I'm such a weakling.'_ She thought, _'A pathetic excuse of a pureblood.'_

She jumped at every roar of thunder, her pace quickening with every step until she broke into a run.

"_Mommy! Daddy!"_

Her pigtails flopped around behind her as a soft tap emanated from her bare feet hitting the floor. As she approached Kaname's room, his door opened and she ran into his arms.

Kaname was taken aback, considering he hadn't been expecting to see Cassandra running towards him. He was just about to go to her room to see if she was alright (he knew about her fear of thunderstorms).

He hugged her, stroking her hair as she caught her breath from running. He moved a few strands of her hair out of her face that had come out of her loose pigtails. She looked like a frightened child, longing to be held.

"Um, K-Kaname….can I-" She flinched at another loud crack of thunder, clutching her wolf even tighter as he eyes clamped shut. She shook with fear in his arms.

She didn't even need to finish her question and he knew what she was going to ask. It was the same question she had asked when they were kids whenever there was a bad storm like this; "Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course Cassie," He placed a kiss on her head and picked her up.

He carried her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He laid down next to her and put his arms around her as she snuggled against him, crushing her stuffed animal between them.

Kaname stroked her hair when she cringed at another roar of thunder.

"Don't worry my sweet Cassie, its just thunder." He said, "Everything will be alright."

* * *

**_Please review! It is greatly appreciated! :D_**


	3. The Haunted Mansion

**_Author's Note: Here is another addition to Forever and Always: Side Stories. This one is kind of long ^^' I hope you like it!_**

* * *

"The level E went this way!" Yagari yelled as he ran after the mad vampire. The others joined the pursuit, following until they reached an abandoned mansion.

It appeared to be from the eighteenth or nineteenth century. Much of the dark crimson masonry was covered in thick vines and other kinds of vegetation that attacked the house in a mess of tangled foliage. Zero and Headmaster Cross ran up the cracked stone steps and tried to open the doors, but they wouldn't budge.

"They're locked," The headmaster said.

"Here, let me try." Cassandra said as she walked up to them. "Stand back." She kicked the doors with all the force she could muster. The doors moved, but only by a few centimeters. She growled out a cuss word as she kicked the door again, stumbling back a bit. The doors didn't move at all this time.

"Ok, everyone out of my way." Naomi said as she made her way to the door. "Cassandra, give me one of your hair pins."

"Ok," The pureblood replied, pulling a pin out of her hair and handing it to the goth.

Naomi broke the pin in half and used it to pick the lock. The door unlocked, but it still refused to open.

"Try kicking it again." She suggested.

"The doors are pretty heavy so it might take more than one person." Cassandra said. She turned to the silver-haired hunter. "Can you help me with this?"

Zero and Cassandra kicked the doors, sending them flying open.

The interior of the mansion looked worse than the exterior. Everything was covered in thick dust and cobwebs, giving the place a rather eerie aura.

"Keep your guard up," Headmaster Cross said, "The Level E could be anywhere."

Cassandra fished her flashlight out of her satchel and shined the light around the room so everyone could see a little better.

"Oh Level E, come out, come out wherever you are." She called as she opened doors and walked into the other rooms, looking for the mad vampire.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zero asked, sharing the same confused expression as the others.

"I'm trying to get the Level E to come out from its hiding spot. "Cassandra replied as she opened another door. "It has to be around here somewhe-" She screamed as something grabbed her arm and violently yanked her into the room, slamming the door shut.

"Cassandra!" Kaname yelled.

They all ran over to the door, hearing a loud crash followed by a shrill ear-piercing scream. The door swung open and the hunters raised their weapons as they were met by a pair of glowing red eyes.

"Don't shoot, or slice, of whatever your weapons do!" Cassandra said as she stumbled out of the room.

"Are you alright?" Kaname asked as he moved over to her, encircling his arms around her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, wiping the blood away from a cut on her cheek. "Just a few scratches,"

"What about the level E?" Yagari asked.

"I let it loose in the forest." Cassandra replied sarcastically, "I killed it, obviously!" She sighed, slumping against Kaname's shoulder. "I really hate those things."

"We all hate them." Aido piped up.

"Lady Yuki doesn't," Ruka commented, "She is dating _him_ after all." She pointed to Zero.

"Hey!" Zero and Yuki yelled simultaneously.

"Calm down everyone! This is no time to fight!" The headmaster interjected, "Now that the Level E is gone, can we get out of this spooky place?"

"Whatever," Zero grumbled.

As the group walked towards the entrance, the doors slammed shut, trapping them inside.

"Oh no, now how are we going to get out?" Yuki asked.

"There has to be another entrance somewhere." Aido said.

"Maybe there's one upstairs?" Naomi suggested.

"I'll go look." Cassandra said.

"I'm coming with you!" Naomi said as the two girls disappeared upstairs

Cassandra and Naomi looked all around the upstairs and didn't find an exit. The last place they looked was a room at the end of the hall. The door had paper flowers taped to it and a ripped banner that looked like it had once had a name written on it. There were four deep claw marks carved into the wood.

The two girls exchanged curious glances, neither one knowing how long the scratches had been there. They slowly opened the door and took a few steps into the room before stopping in their tracks. Lying on the floor in front of them was a pile of dust and two clothed skeletons. It was the object lying next to the larger skeleton that shocked the girls the most.

* * *

The others were still downstairs waiting for Naomi and Cassandra to return.

"What's taking them so long?" Ruka complained.

"Hey, do you wanna get out of here or not?" Zero sneered.

Ruka rolled her eyes at the hunter, turning away from the group as the two girls came down the stairs. Cassandra was carrying something that she had wrapped in her coat.

"What did you find?" Takuma asked, gesturing to the coat-wrapped object.

"Well, we didn't find an exit," Cassandra replied, "but we did find this." She uncovered the object, revealing a sword with ornate carving on the handle. It had dried blood covering most of the blade. Cassandra carefully handed it to the headmaster.

"It's an anti-vampire sword." She said, "We found it lying next to a large pile of dust and two skeletons." A few gasps erupted from the group. "From what it looked like, one of the skeletons was a man" she said as she put her coat back on. "The other was most likely his daughter, and the pile of dust…well, I can only assume that it might be his wife."

"Oh, that's horrible." Yuki said sympathetically.

"Yeah…" Cassandra sighed, looking away. She flinched when a sudden drop in temperature sent chills down her spine.

"Are you alright?" Kaname asked, looking at her with concern as he put his arm around her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, nodding as she unconsciously rubbed her arm. "It just felt really cold in here for a second."

"It feels fine in here to me," Naomi said, "maybe you're just paranoid."

"I am not paranoid!" Cassandra scoffed as Naomi looked at her in disbelief. "Come on; let's just find a way out of here."

The group walked through a corridor that led into an even bigger hallway. Several rooms were connected to the hall. Small chandeliers hung from the ceiling and many different sized paintings decorated the crème colored walls. One picture that caught their eyes was a painting of a family. Cassandra thought the mother looked familiar, but she couldn't remember where she could've seen the woman.

As they passed it, Cassandra felt something tug on the sleeve of her coat and heard someone urgently whisper "Get out!" She gasped, turning around to face…nothing.

"Did you say something Yuki?" She asked, turning to face her younger cousin who stood beside her.

"No, I didn't." Yuki replied, "Why?"

"I swear I heard someone whisper 'get out'." Cassandra said, "It wasn't demanding, but more like…a warning. And I felt the sleeve of my jacket get tugged."

"See? You're being paranoid." Naomi said.

"Whatever," Cassandra grumbled, "I know what I heard."

Up at the front of the group, Zero pulled out Bloody Rose and made sure it was loaded before putting it back in its holster.

"What was that for?" Yagari asked.

"Just in case," Zero replied and glanced over to Cassandra, earning a punch from Yuki.

"I'm not going mad!" Cassandra yelled as Yagari chuckled.

She sighed, shaking her head at their childishness as Kaname glared at them.

As they continued down the long hallways, they looked in every room. So far there was no sign of another way out. All the rooms led to dead ends.

"There has to be some other way out of here." Aido said.

"Maybe we should just go back the way we came." Senri suggested as Rima nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Senri," Cassandra said, "maybe we'll be able to-" She quickly turned around, shining her flashlight down the hall.

"What is it?" Takuma asked.

"I thought I heard something." She replied, her eyes scanning the area. In the next instant she fell to the floor in a coughing fit, clutching her throat and gasping for breath. She felt like someone was trying to suffocate her.

"Cassie!" Kaname and Yuki yelled as they ran over to her.

After a few second, Cassandra was able to breathe again. Kaname rubbed her back as he helped her sit up.

"Are you alright?" Yuki asked with concern.

"I…think…so…" She coughed. Kaname helped her stand up after she caught her breath. "It felt like someone put their hand around my neck and squeezed it as hard as they could, like they were trying to choke me." She moved her hair out of the way, revealing a fading red mark in the shape of a hand. "And I swear when it happened, I heard a man's voice say 'die pureblood, die'."

"I guess I was wrong," Naomi admitted, "You aren't paranoid."

"I told you I wasn't!" Cassandra replied.

"I'm sorry." A child-like voice said.

Silence fell over the group as they exchanged glances.

"You all heard that too right?" Cassandra asked. The others nodded. "Good, I wasn't the only one this time."

They stared in shock as a white mist appeared and morphed into the apparition of a little girl. Her hair was curled and tied up in pigtails and she wore a frilly dress with ribbons and ruffles. She walked over to Cassandra and looked wide-eyes up at her.

"I'm sorry about what my daddy did to you." She said, "Daddy doesn't like vampires."

"Why doesn't your daddy like vampires?" Cassandra asked, "I mean, besides the fact that he's a hunter."

"Mommy was bitten by a bad vampire and went crazy." The girl replied, "Daddy had to kill her…because she killed me…"

Cassandra gasped, looking at the girl with sympathy and understanding.

"Then he must have killed himself afterwards." Yagari commented.

The girl simply nodded as if it were some casual part of a conversation.

"What's your name?" Naomi asked.

"Kari," The girl replied.

"Are you and your father the only ones still here?" Kaname asked.

"No, mommy is here too." Kari replied as she shook her head, her transparent pigtails bouncing around her face.

"Could you take me to her?" Cassandra asked.

Kari nodded, grabbing Cassandra's hand and leading her back into the living room. There was a woman sitting on one of the couches, staring at a portrait that hung above the fireplace.

"Mommy?" Kari said as they approached the older woman.

Her mother turned to face them and Cassandra gasped as she recognized the woman. They stared at each other, wearing the same shocked expression.

_Cassandra stumbled through the heavily forested area as she tried to escape the blood thirsty fools of the senate that were assigned to be her 'guards'. The bright evening sun made it hard for her to see. She could feel herself getting weaker as she ran. She felt her fangs elongate when she faintly smelled blood in the air._

'No! Not now!'_ She thought as she kept running, her throat burning immensely._

_She was slowly losing control as she came closer and closer to the scent. The next few minutes were a blur. She followed the scent to a garden where a woman and her daughter were picking flowers. There was a scream and before Cassandra knew it, her fangs were lodged in the woman's neck. The burning sensation faded as the woman's blood trickled down her throat._

_It wasn't until she realized the little girl was screaming that she heard a man's voice yelling angrily. She looked up and saw the man running at her with a sword. She let go of the woman who fell to the ground, pressing her hand against the wounds on her neck. Cassandra wiped the blood away from her mouth and ran off before the man could get her. A few hours later, she arrived at the academy._

"Oh my god…" Cassandra whispered as a sense of guilt came over her.

"Kari, get away from them!" Her mother yelled.

"Why mommy?" Kari asked, looking at her curiously.

"That girl is the one who ruined our family." She replied, pointing to Cassandra.

Kari gasped, releasing Cassandra's hand and backing away from her.

"Y-You're the bad vampire…" She said, trembling in fear as she stared wide-eyed.

"Cassandra, is that true?" Kaname asked, "Were you the one who turned her mother?"

Cassandra nodded and sighed.

"Yes, it was me." She replied.

"Well then that explains why her father attacked you." Naomi said.

Kari's father appeared, standing in front of his wife and daughter protectively.

"Get out of our house!" He said as the front door swung open.

"Alright, we're terribly sorry for disturbing you." Headmaster Cross said as he ushered the students out of the building.

Before Cassandra walked out, she turned back to the family.

"I'm sorry," She said, turning and walking out.

* * *

When they returned to the academy, the headmaster called the hunter association and arranged for the bodies and ashes to be buried. He didn't tell them about Cassandra's connection to the family. That was a secret that was meant to be known only by those who were there.

The next evening, Cassandra didn't go to class. When Naomi came to get her, she wouldn't answer. Even Kaname tried, but they couldn't get her to come out of her room. They thought that she just needed some time to get over everything that had happened the previous night. She had still been pretty shaken up when they had gotten back to the school. When they entered the dorms, she had gone straight to her room without even a word to anyone.

Cassandra lied on her couch, one of her arms draped over her eyes. The only source of light came from the moonlight that barely showed through the thick curtains. She couldn't get her mind off Kari and her family. It consumed her mind, making it hard to concentrate on a single thought as it raced through her brain.

'_Just how many lives have I ruined?'_ She wondered.

She couldn't remember how many humans she had bitten in her lifetime. Kari's mother and the woman chosen for the offering at the soirée after her aunt and uncle died, maybe even Yuki if Zero hadn't stopped her.

'_Why was I born a pureblood? Why was I cursed with this?'_ She thought, _'Maybe the hunters are right. We purebloods are disgusting creatures, taking away from humans their sons, daughters, grandfathers, mothers…Why?'_

She sighed, choking back a sob as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry…"

* * *

**_Please Review! It is very very appreciated! :D I'm going to try to work on someother pairings soon_**


	4. How to Ask Out a Manga Lover

_**Author's Note: Here is another adition to these short stories. This one is a NaomiXTakuma one (ocXTakuma)**_

_**I hope to do other pairings for this (AkatsukiXRuka) (RimaXSenri) (YukiXZero)**_

* * *

"Death Note,"

"Meru Puri,"

Death Note!"

"Meru Puri!"

"_DEATHNOTE_!"

"_MERU PURI_!"

Naomi sighed as she shook her head at the blonde noble. She crossed her arms over her chest and a smirk made its way across her lips.

"Takuma, we've discussed this before," She said, "Death Note is the best manga."

"No, Meru Puri is." Takuma replied stubbornly.

A few moments of silence passed between the two before either one spoke again.

"Hmm, how about we just agree on one that we both like?" Naomi suggested.

Takuma nodded in agreement.

"What about Fullmetal Alchemist?" He asked.

"Yes! That's perfect!" Naomi replied cheerfully.

"Alright, so I'll be Ed if you'll be my Winry," Takuma said.

"Awesome!" Naomi cheered, "I- wait a second….did you just ask me out?"

"Well, what do you say?" Takuma asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Will you?

"Does Ed have an auto mail arm?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Then that's your answer!" Naomi replied as Takuma hugged her.

* * *

**_Please Review! ^^_**


	5. The Silence's Secret

**_Author's Note: Special thanks to Demonic Angel 7 and Lady Island Rose for reviewing!_**

**_I think there might only be a few more stories before I finish this._**

**_enjoy!_**

* * *

"Come on, please tell me," Cassandra begged, placing her closed book on the coffee table as she turned to Kaname.

The male pureblood looked up from his book and sighed.

"Tell you what?" He asked, "What exactly is it that you want to know?"

"You know what I'm talking about Kaname," Cassandra replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "I know something's wrong; I want to know what's bothering you." She placed a hand on his arm, looking at him with a worried expression etched across her face.

"Nothing is wrong Cassie, I'm fine." Kaname sighed, looking back down to his book. Cassandra grabbed the book out of his hands and tossed it onto the coffee table, earning a slight glare from her cousin.

"Don't lie to me Kaname; I know something is bothering you." She said, "I'm just worried because you've been acting so distant since we arrived home. I care about you and I don't like seeing you so…sad,"

"Do you really want to know, or is this your way of telling me that I need to open up more?" Kaname asked.

"Well, both," Cassandra admitted as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "But I really do want to know."

"I don't want to talk about it." Kaname replied as he picked his book back up.

Cassandra moved over to Kaname's side of the couch, grabbing the book out of his hands again and tossing it across the room as she snuggled up against him. She looked up at him with the cutest puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"But Kaname, please-"

"No." Kaname interjected.

"Fine," Cassandra huffed as she stood up. She turned and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kaname asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Cassandra replied, the door slamming shut behind her as she left the room.

Kaname sighed, shaking his head as he picked up his book and placed it back on the bookshelf.

* * *

Cassandra walked down the long hallway, passing every tall mahogany door that she used to look up at in amazement of the craftsmanship when she was younger. Even now, she still glanced up at them from time to time, wondering how long it took to carve such intricate designs.

Kaname and Cassandra has decided to come back to their family's mansion for the winter break instead of going with the others to a cottage house that Rima's family owned. They had been gone so long that the mansion seemed like a distant memory that neither of them could remember. The house that was once bright and full of laughter was now dark and quiet; a ghost of its former self.

Cassandra paused as she reached the large corridor that led to _that room._ She slowly pushed the doors open, stepping into the dark room. The eerie silence was broken by the clicking noise of her boots that echoed through the room as they hit the stone floor. Kaname's scent still lingered in the air as she approached the stone coffin.

'_This must've been where he disappeared to yesterday,'_ She thought.

Cassandra laid down on top of the coffin, staring up at the ceiling of the underground mausoleum.

"Uncle, are you still here?" She called. After a few minutes of silence, she let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god, he really is gone." Cassandra closed her eyes, losing herself in her thoughts.

'_Why was Kaname sleeping down here for so long?' Was he waiting for something, or trying to get away from it? What would make him do that?' _She wondered.

Cassandra opened her eyes and stood up. She tried to push the heavy stone lid off the coffin, but it wouldn't budge. Using her powers, she moved the lid off and placed it leaning against the stone box. She laid down in the coffin, folding her hands over her stomach like the vampires in the movies would have; maybe even like how Kaname slept in there. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine what it would've been like to lay in the sarcophagus for thousands of years.

* * *

Kaname sighed as he walked down the hall to his old resting place. He needed to clear his head. Maybe he just should've told Cassandra what was bothering him. Maybe she would've understood.

As Kaname approached the doors to the mausoleum, he noticed that one of them was ajar. He walked through the doors, his eyes darting to the open coffin.

Kaname cautiously approached the stone crypt as he detected Cassandra's scent in the room. He drew in a sharp breath when he saw her lying in the coffin. It was like a nightmare come true. He caressed her cheek, whispering her name. Kaname gasped, jerking away suddenly when Cassandra opened her eyes, covering his hand with hers.

"Kaname," Cassandra said as she stood up and stepped out of the coffin, looking at him with great concern when she saw his alarmed and pained expression. "What's wrong?"

Kaname pulled her into a hug, burying his face in the crook of her neck and inhaling the sweet scent of her rose perfume.

"Promise me…that you won't leave me," He said, almost sounding like he was going to cry.

"Of course Kaname," Cassandra replied as she stroked his head, confused by his actions. "I promise I won't leave you."

'_I thought I would've been over her by now; ten thousand years should've been enough time. There is nothing I can do to change it, yet I can't help but still feel guilty.'_ Kaname thought, _'That was_ _supposed to have been me; that _should've_ been me. She shouldn't have had to sacrifice herself. I won't,_ can't _let that happen again. I won't let Cassandra take responsibility like she had. Not again. Never again.'_

"I was so scared," Kaname admitted, kissing Cassandra on the cheek as he hugged her a bit tighter. "When I saw you lying in the coffin, the first thought to cross my mind was that you were going to leave me just like an old _colleague_ had.

"I made a big mistake ten thousand years ago…"

"Ten thousand years?" Cassandra questioned and all he did was nod distantly.

Kaname pulled away, running his hand along the cracking coffin as he looked at it solemnly. He took a deep breath as if steadying his emotions.

"I slept in this crypt, waiting, yet unable to turn to dust. I had to get away from everything, and since I was the last remaining progenitor, I couldn't kill myself so I chose the next best thing." He said, "I don't regret any of it because if I would've chosen a different path, I wouldn't have you," He looked back at Cassandra, a slight smile appearing on his face. _"You are my reason for living."_

"And _you_ are my reason." Cassandra replied as she held his hand. "I know that you're not telling me everything," She sighed, looking into his deep brown eyes that were filled with sadness. "And I don't mind because I can tell it was hard for you to tell me what you've already said. I trust you and I know you'll tell me the rest when you're ready."

Kaname sat down on the coffin, holding his head in his hand.

"I'm such a fool," He sighed.

"But you're the fool I fell in love with," Cassandra replied, "and if you're a fool then so am I." She smiled sweetly as Kaname snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer as he planted a kiss on her lips.

"This is why I love you," He chuckled.

* * *

**_Please review! For the next chapter, I am going to do a question and answer thing so you can ask Cassandra, Naomi, Kaname, Takuma, Aido and all the others stuff about my fanfiction and other stuff in general_**


	6. Question and Answer

**_Author's Note: special thanks to Lady Island Rose and Demonic Angel 7 for reviewing._**

**_for this chapter, all I have is a short question and answer type thing ^^" (a lame idea, i know but oh well)_**

* * *

**_Question one from Demonic Angel:_**

"okay so i have a question for my precious kana...  
WHYYYYYYYY!?"

**_Kaname: I don't know, it's just how MidnightWolf697 made me. but don't worry, I still love you_**

**_Me: You're so nice Kaname ^_^_**

**_Cassandra: back off he's mine!_**

**_Me: whoa, whoa, calm down Cassie. do you want me to bring back Rido?_**

**_Cassandra: T.T No..._**

**_Me: that's what I thought, now leave the poor girl alone_**

**_Cassandra: Fine, *goes off to her emo corner like Tamaki*_**

* * *

**_Question two from Lady Island Rose:_**

"Hmmm . . . I'm trying to think of one because I know I had some. . . Hermm. . . .

Oh oh! Does Zero consider Cassie a friend?"

**_Zero: Yeah, I guess I do. She understands a lot of what I've been through in my life and even though she's made tons of mistakes, she's not that bad._**

**_Me: Yay! everyone's getting along!_**

**_Yuki: at least until Zero and Kaname find out that they might become brother-in-laws._**

**_Zero and Kaname: ..._**

**_Zero: does that mean I finally get to shoot him? *grins evilly as he pulls out Bloody Rose*_**

**_Cassandra and Yuki: NO!_**

**_Cassandra: Unless I give you permission,_**

**_Kaname: Hey!_**

**_Cassandra: *Smiles innocently* I'm just kidding Kaname,_**

**_Me: O.o I think you two have some issues you need to work out..._**

* * *

**_Please Review! :)_**


	7. Only Happy When You're Happy

_**Author's Note: Special thanks to Lady Island Rose and Demonic Angel 7 for reviewing! There might not be many more updates for this story because I'm running out of ideas ^^"**_

_**This is a poem I wrote based on Zero and Yuki's relationship. It's from ZERO'S POINT OF VIEW**_

* * *

You've seen the monster I'm becoming

You know it will happen soon

Yet you stay,

Why?

You should run,

Run far away

For your precious dreams will be marred if you stay.

I want that smile,

Your smile,

To remain on your lovely face.

You're to pretty to frown.

You say you want me to smile,

But with you here,

I can't.

So run

Because I am only happy

When you are happy

* * *

**_Please Review! I also have another story that I have put out called "You're Not Sorry" it's a YukiXZero fic!_**


	8. Young Love Murdered

**_Author's Note: Hi! sorry its been so long since I posted anything, I've been pretty busy lately with school and family stuff. this will probably be the last chapter in this story, then it will be done and I will be working on the sequel to Forever and Always._**

**_Thank you to all who reviewed last time!_**

**_*IMPORTANT! (BTW: this is an alternate ending which might have happened if Cassandra would've died after killing Rido. just wanted to let you know so you're not confused) also, you might want to listen to "the harold song" by Kesha because this was written to that song and it adds to the story._**

**_thank you!_**

* * *

Kaname lay on his couch, staring up at the blank white ceiling of the dorm. He wore an emotionless expression on his face; the same one he'd worn for days. He had kept himself locked in the dorm room, letting no one disturb his grieving silence. He couldn't bring himself to leave the room because there were too many things that painfully reminded him of _her_.

He wished he could've held her in his arms more and told her "I love you" as many times as she'd let him. There were a million things he wished he could've done, but he had to face the reality of things. It was too late.

Guilt plagued his heart as he thought back to all the years he had left her alone while he was at the academy. He could've spent those years with her, building their relationship to best it could've been.

_**Could've been.**_

He hated those words. They only reminded him of all the mistakes he'd made in his life. If he'd just done what he had originally planned, she might still be here with him, and he would cherish her more than anything else.

_Kaname watched in horror as Cassandra collapsed onto the ground, the anti-vampire sword clinking against the stone ground. His mind spun and he lost himself for a moment, not even comprehending what was happening as his fist connected with Zero's face. Everything seemed to rush by as he fell to his knees beside Cassandra. Her eyes closed and he reached for the sword that lay next to her, cutting his wrist and holding it up to her mouth. _

_Kaname thought it had worked when he saw the smaller wounds begin to heal, until his eyes were drawn to the crack on Cassandra's neck. It started out slow and then quickened as it spread up across her face, forming a spider-web like pattern on her skin._

"_No…" The word was choked out of his throat. "No!" _

_Kaname held Cassandra in his arms as the cracks spread more rapidly. Within seconds, Cassandra's body shattered, and the fragments turned into what seemed like white rose petals as they drifted to the sky. She was gone. _

That was a week ago, and the vampire society still mourned (some more sincerely than others) the loss of their beloved pureblood princess. The damaged parts of the academy were being rebuilt under the cover of 'renovating weather damaged areas' and classes for the vampires had been suspended until further notice, although most of the students remained at the academy.

Kaname sighed, laying his arm across his face to shield his eyes from the evening sun as he became lost in his thoughts again.

'_It should've been me, not Cassie. I could've saved her if I had been more careful.' _ He thought.

Being born a pureblood means you're assumed to have one of three fates. You'll either go mad and be killed by hunters, decide to sleep in a coffin for eternity, or commit suicide. You're constantly being scrutinized by others who are just waiting for you to slip and show any signs of wanting to get out of that life. Considering all the options, Kaname couldn't go on. He wanted to end it all.

He finally left his dorm, walking out into the courtyard where Zero was standing watch. Kaname waited until Yuki was a safe distance away before approaching the hunter. Zero immediately sensed his presence and withdrew Bloody Rose, pointing the gun at the pureblood's head.

"What are you doing out here Kuran?" The silver-haired hunter more scoffed than asked. "Go back to your dorm." Kaname continued to walk toward Zero, ignoring every threat that spilled from the boy's mouth until he was right in front of him, the gun barrel pressing against his forehead.

"Go ahead, shoot me." Kaname said, holding his hands in the air as if in defeat. "It's what you've always wanted, isn't it? Well now you have your chance. Nobody's going to stop you."

Zero eyed the pureblood skeptically, wondering if this was just a trick to get Yuki to hate him.

"I said go back to your dorm!" He repeated.

The sound of chirping crickets filled the air as the two stared at each other in silence. Tension grew thick in the air and Kaname was becoming even more frustrated with the hunter.

"I told you to shoot me," He said sternly, his voice turning into a yell "So do it! Take out your vengeance on me, go ahead!" Zero just stood there, glaring at the half-mad vampire in front of him. This was his enemy, his nemesis, so why didn't he just kill him now that he had the chance?

"This is why I never liked you." Kaname growled, "You never listen and you're an idiot; a pathetic _monster_. It's hard to believe that Yuki actually loves you." With that, he lunged at the hunter.

**Bang.**

* * *

**You have no idea how much it hurt me to write this. thank you for reading! Please don't kill me, haha... ^^" Please review! They are greatly appreciated, but please no hate comments.**


End file.
